Best Friends
by AniDenDav
Summary: We used to be friends. Best friends in fact. What ever happened to that, Nina? We weren't the perfect pair of sisters, but we had each other's back. Like that one time . . . *one-shot*


**Best Friends**

**A/N:** This is a story I wanted to do for a while. I think there is more to Anna than people give her credit for, so I think it's time I give my piece to her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken.

* * *

><p>You were my best friend, Nina. I won't ever deny that. There is a huge difference between friends and best friends. Most people don't know it, but I do. Examples below:<p>

Remember the time when you got a soda from the vending machine and I asked for some? Unlike a normal friend who would give it to me, you decided to dump it on my head.

Or that time when we went to the water park and I was sitting on the edge of the pool because it was that time of the month. Instead of being like a normal person and sit with me, you pushed me in and threw me a tampon.

Now who could forget the time when it was raining and I was the only one with an umbrella, and you took mine and said, "Run bitch, run!"

And I am still a little angry when you took my favourite blouse and I never saw it again. Most friends would give you the money to buy a new one, but instead you looked at me and said, "My bad . . . here's a tissue."

Most people only know a few things about me. For example: My favourite colour, my favourite thing to wear, places I like to shop at, etc. But _you_ know enough about me to write a very embarrassing biography about my life story.

I remember my first college party where I ended up drunk because you wouldn't let me throw the rest of my drink away. You looked at me like I was crazy and yelled, "Anna, you better finish that. You know we don't waste."

How about when I twisted my ankle when I put on my first pair of heels, and feel flat on my face? Instead of being a normal sister and help me up, you looked down at me and said, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

But not everything you do is bad. Most of the time you had my back when others didn't. Remember that time Tyler Scott dumped me in front of everybody to go out with that girl Cora? A lot of my friends told me he wasn't worth my time, but _you_ went up to him and whispered in his ear, "Seven days . . ."

Or that time when I embarrassed myself in front of the entire school and people turned their back on me, even the people I thought who were my friends. Even back then you were intimidating, and you kicked everybody's butt afterwards.

I actually have the pictures of when I told you about that guy we met when we were on vacation, and I called him my prince charming. You looked at me and said, "I'll get him for you." I didn't know what you meant until I heard noises coming from the basement and saw that you had kidnapped the guy.

What about when I was fourteen, and had asked one of the cutest guys in school out. He had rejected me, saying I wasn't pretty enough, and walked away. I was on the verge of tears when you put your hand on my shoulder, walked up to him and said loud enough that people from Yorkshire could hear, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

Most people would help you move out. _You_ helped me move the bodies on my first hit.

Even when our relationship was going downhill, you were there to bail me out of jail when I knocked off that liquor store. You didn't ask questions about why I did it or lecture me to never do something like that again. Instead you looked me square in the eye and said with no humour in your voice, "You owe three hundred dollars for getting you out of there."

In some weird way, you always helped me when I was down. Made me smile when I was hurt. Told me to shut up and took me shopping when I said I wasn't pretty enough to model. Even now, I can't remember when we encountered each other and you calling me ugly or anything of the sort. I hope that soon, we can be friends again, and go back to the way things used to be.

* * *

><p>Kazuya flipped to the next page of the book he found in Anna's bag. She had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee and left her bag in the chair across from him. He wasn't trying to be nosy, but the small thing was just stick out of her small purse. After much debate, he finally let his curiosity get the best of him and opened to book the middle page.<p>

After all of the things she said about her sister Nina, Anna still cared for her. On the next page he found pictures of the two sisters, laughing, having fun, and just smiling like they would never be apart.

Kazuya closed the book, but not before he took the page containing the letter to Anna's sister. He didn't care for all of the mushy crap in Anna's life, but he did know her longer than anyone else. _Maybe she can finally keep her hands away from my soldiers if she saw her sister under different circumstances._

Kazuya Mishima wasn't a man that liked to get into his employee's business, but he did know the relationship between Anna and Nina was pretty bad. He decided that she needed a little happiness in her life. Maybe he could arrange something for her birthday . . .

**A/N:** The Kazuya part was a little random, but I think Kazuya isn't so heartless when it comes to the people he works close with. For instance, he could probably talk guy stuff with Bruce, or be annoyed to hell by Anna, yet somehow tolerate her. Anyhoo, hope you guys like it!

If you review my story, you I'll put it on my school binder for everyone to see. :D

**AniDenDav**


End file.
